


The Rain

by TheGuyYouKnow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad things happen to Sans, Blood, But make no mistake there be TORTURE, Canon Universe, Character Death, Depression, Gen, Guilt, I should really add more tags, If anyone feels that I need to add more tags please tell me., Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, More story than just torture, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuyYouKnow/pseuds/TheGuyYouKnow
Summary: Sans is slipping. There is no rhyme or reason to things anymore. A new face arrives in town and takes a liking to sans. From there things get much worse for the skeleton.





	1. Simple times

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Welcome to The Rain. I fear things will get much darker from here on out. This first chapter is very light and slow. I can't lay down all my cards off the bat. So sit back and enjoy another "edgy" story involving characters from Undertale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Welcome to The Rain. I fear things will get much darker from here on out. This first chapter is very light and slow. I can't lay down all my cards off the bat. So sit back and enjoy another "edgy" story involving characters from Undertale.

Monday morning, nothing but clouds and snow. Sans sighs and tries to take up a more comfortable position. He's been sitting at this sentry post for a while now. "Hardly anyone comes by. The laziest person gets the easiest guard post? How shocking."

Sans swats some of the snow off his shoulders and some that has been piling up in his hoodie. He enjoys how quiet it is. A skeleton can just sit and think. Sans's face drops. He looks at his knuckles. " What a life."

With the shift over Sans stands up and with a traditional sigh packs his condiments away and places his joke book back into his pocket for later use. Sans decides to head over to Grillby's , too afraid that the natural order itself might explode if he doesn't. 

Sans stands outside the bar. He moves his jaw side to side and looks around to see if anyone is coming. "Okay. Just go." Sans quickly opens the door and heads to the front of the bar. The usual patrons greet him and Sans even says a couple of puns. He doesn't like the attention but knowing that he can make some folks laugh cheers him up. 

Sans clumsily climbs up the stool and looks behind him to see if anyone might have seen his uneasy realignment. The door opens and before Sans could even look up a monster had already taken a seat at the bar not too far away from him.

The monster was a tall and wax-like looking thing. Its hands were bound in bandages like a boxer. It had a thick brown winter jacket on and track pants similar to sans's. Its face was round and it had an inscrutable gaze. Suddenly its cat-like ears faced Sans, it turned its head to match, looking at sans. Its eyes were a burning yellow and were as large as marbles. Almost as if it is trying to hypnotize sans. "ah..yeah" Sans ineptly raises his ketchup bottle in the air and attempts to smile. He looks like someone getting mugged. If he wasn't so unsure of the monster's intentions he would be laughing. The monster looked perplexed. "I hope that wasn't some sort of insult where his from". The monster gets up and walks towards sans. "Oh fuck," sans says in a low voice to himself. 

The monster takes a seat right next to sans. "Um.. hey" Sans couldn't have delivered that any worse. The monster opens its mouth and says "Hello, Sorry if I frightened you by approaching so suddenly. It's just that I'm new to Snowdin and you look like the friendly type" The monster had a soft and soothing voice. The type of voice one would hear on one of those learning channels. He said every word with a smile but his head and body stayed as still as a statue. He looked like a dummy.

Sans inhales and says "Friendly? Huh... Well, I do know the area well if you need directions" The monster clicks its neck. Sans was visibly uncomfortable. He was gripping his knees and tried to not make eye contact with the monster. Sans only ever really talked to Grillby at the bar, the other monsters would just keep to themselves. Most of them were in the royal guard or worked in the city. What could sans even talk about with the other monsters? 

“Are you alright? You seem lost in thought.” 

Sans hadn’t realized it but he was staring blankly at his hands for some time now.  
“Yea..yeah I’m fine. Sorry I was just, um. Yeah like you said lost in thought.”

“Well. Just in case you were wondering, My name is Ferdinand.”

“The names sans.”

“Good to meet you sans. Would you mind if I buy you a drink?”

“Buddy, anyone can buy me a drink.”

Sans was starting to relax. The familiar taste of his drink and the soft humming of the Jukebox were doing their thing. The seats perfectly suited Sans's figure. Round and soft, but prolonged sittings would cause the soft pillow to sink in revealing the hardwood and nails. Years of sitting on the stools have caused sans to become a real “Hardass”.

“So Ferdinand, you said you were new to Snowdin. How is that?”

“Well maybe saying that I’m new to Snowdin is wrong.”

“I’m new to this place. The town. The people.”

“So you just curious to see what goes on here or are you here on business?”

The question causes the monster to face sans. He's a lot more intense now. Why? Was he annoyed with sans for asking questions or was it the nature of the question?

“Does it need to be one or the other?” He said it slowly. Saying each syllable to a tee.

He was towering over sans. To sans, he filled the entire bar. The monster was so still as if time had literally stopped so that sans could come up with a pleasing answer.

“Well no. Snowdin is just a place where most simply come for the site or to open up shop.”

“Well.” The monster licks its bottom lip. “I’m here for both then I suppose.”

Sans forces a smile and nods his head.

A few minutes pass and both monsters have finished their drinks. Ferdinand does as promised and pays for everything. Sans gets up from his stool and makes his way to the door. He looks back to Grillby and nods his head. Ferdinand following behind sans doesn’t say a word, doesn’t look back or in front of him. He looks only at sans. Outside the two stand near a lamp post to see each other better. There is a long awkward silence until Ferdinand finally says something.

"Thanks for tonight sans". He smiles with a few teeth poking out, their sharp and scratch at his lips. Ferdinand winces at the pain and stops smiling. Sans gives a worrying look but immediately looks away as Ferdinand makes eye contact again. 

“You still, however, owe me something.”

“I do?”

“The Inn. I need to get to it and I believe you know where it is.”

“Heh, Yeah no problem pal.”

After the exchange Ferdinand makes his way towards the Inn. Sans watches as he walks away. He watches until Ferdinand is completely swallowed by the surrounding darkness. All the tension in sans ceases to be. He lets out a sigh and stares at the ground. His feet are planted right in the snow. Huh. Sans looks up to see Ferdinand’s tracks. He can barely see the imprint of his boots on the ground. The snow looks unmoved as if Ferdinand didn’t weigh a thing. Maybe I’m just a heavy fuck. Sans teleports to his room and throws himself onto his mattress. For a second he thinks of Papyrus. Is he home? Or is he... Sans falls asleep. Thinking tires sans out. Everything tires sans out.

Sans wakes up early. He has a habit of waking up early no matter what the time was when he went to bed. Or at least that is what sans likes to think. In reality, he usually only wakes up because of the loud chirping of the birds outside or his nightmares. Sans gets up from his mattress and ponders on whether or not he should put on some new clean clothes. No one ever notices when he doesn’t change.

Papyrus...

Sans opens his closet. He has only one extra pair of clothes. Just a blue hoodie and black shorts. 

Sans stares at the clothes, his eyes were beginning to twitch. He leans his head forward onto the jacket. The fur moves across his face. He nuzzles at it with his nose. 

Sans begins to shake. He grips the fur hard, but slowly crumbles to his knees. Tears were trailing down his cheekbones. He couldn't catch his breath.

“I don... don't want to.”  
*sniff* “I just need to rest. I just need more time.” 

Sans's uneven breathing was making him lightheaded. His shaking was hurting his knees. He needed to calm down. Papyrus couldn't see him like this. He shouldn't have to see his older brother so vulnerable, so weak...  
But it wasn’t a weakness. Not on its own, it wasn’t. Not sharing his emotions and problems with Papyrus was the real weakness.

Sans just felt that Papyrus wouldn’t be able to help him. That Papyrus would just worry about sans. More than usual. Sans wishes that he could tell him that he was fine. Hug Papyrus and go on with how things used to be.

Sans clenches his fists and bites down on his teeth.

“Just.. get up! Just get up you piece of shit!”  
He wipes the tears away with his hands.  
And stands up slowly. His hoodie feels heavy. His shirt feels like it's suffocating him

He waits till the wheezing stops.

==========================================================================

Downstairs was Papyrus. He was preparing breakfast for the two. Papyrus spends a lot of time with Undyne, not just for guard training but cooking as well. This meant that Papyrus made a lot of noise. Papyrus used the kitchen as if it were a battlefield. To Papyrus speed, efficiency and urgency were key. At first Sans found it all funny. It was like a show. A one skeleton performance. But now it just made Sans angry and stressed.

Sans came into the kitchen and gave a disappointing look towards Papyrus as he had only begun with breakfast. Sans grabbed the top of one of the chairs and dragged its legs on the ground making a long squeak as the wood rubbed against the floor.

Papyrus placed down his knife and turned his head. “Oh”. Papyrus says with a hop. “Morning Sans.”  
All of Sans's anger and irritation melted away. Sans's eyes dropped to look at the table. “Morning Pap.”  
Papyrus looked at him for a second waiting to see if Sans wanted to say anything else. Papyrus turned back to the kitchen counter. Occasionally turning his head slightly to see if Sans was saying anything.

Sans watches Papyrus’s cape as it moved back and forth. Sans still remembers where he got the cape from.

Sans remembered the days when he was just a small kid. He must have been about six or seven at the time. Papyrus was so small back then. Too young to even speak, to walk. Sans carried papyrus around wherever they went. Papyrus would cry a lot. They never really got to rest. But Sans eventually heard of a place covered in snow. A place where only a few lived. It was open and only a small town and some isolated cottages were built there. It sounded better than the city. The hard pavements and noise made for a poor shelter.

 

They travelled through the underground. Past the molten core. Past the quiet waters and into Snowdin. First things first was to find the town of Snowdin. Sans didn’t really have a plan. He just wanted out of the city. He would handle whatever came next.

After about forty minutes Sans decided to take a break. Even back then he wasn’t exactly known for his stamina. He picked out the closest tree to the path and sat on it with his back leaned against the snow-covered wood. Papyrus was wrapped around with an old tablecloth that Sans stole from a restaurant. Papyrus looked comfortable and hadn’t cried for a couple of hours now. Papyrus lifted up one of his arms to try and touch Sans. Sans notices the small arm reaching up to him. "Hey, Paps". Papyrus tried to grasp around Sans's chin. His hands were too small so instead, his fingertips just rubbed against Sans's chin. 

Sans made a face which made Papyrus giggle. Sans hardly ever saw his brother happy. The sight of his little brother's smile is something that Sans never forgot. This was the moment Sans realized that even though they experienced such hardships and abuse. Moments like this gave his life meaning. That his memories of happiness and hope would always shine in the darkness of the world. Allowing him to navigate and carry on.


	2. Another World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tuesday now. The realization that things are out of focus is becoming more evident to Sans. Unhealthy habits and perspectives seem to be the norm for the skeleton. There is something dark that lurks in Snowdin and Sans is drawn to it closer and closer everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo again. I took my time with this chapter. Sorry, still no physical torture in this chapter. But that's not what it's all about. Well, I'm stalling, aren't I? GO READ!!!

Sans began to remind himself of how far he had actually come. Realizing how Papyrus was always there beside him. Papyrus kept him happy. They kept each other happy.

So what was wrong now? Where was—

“Hey sans are you okay?” Papyrus had a worried look.

“Yea...yeah” Sans sat up in his chair.”Just you know” He folded his arms and subtly shook his head. “I’m just hungry” he explained. 

“But your eyes were dimming, like you we—”

“Papyrus I’m FINE!” He snapped. “Everything is fine.” 

“Sans just tell me.” Papyrus took a seat at the table. He was being stubborn again.

Sans slowly looked towards Papyrus, “Tell you what?” He muttered.

Papyrus just gazed at Sans, then his head sunk down. 

Suddenly it was all silent.

Sans loudly got up from his chair. Frustration was written on his face.

“Listen, I know what my situation is. I know that I’m lazy. I know that these habits of drinking and staying up late are not good for me. It’s just that I. I just...” Sans looks away and wipes the hot tears forming in his eyes.”I’m so sorry Papyrus.”

Sans's soul was beating faster and faster. It was almost painful. 

“Sans. I know I can’t change you. I don’t want to change you. Maybe I worry too much and I can understand how that can get on your nerves. But you need to talk to me.” 

“Sorry I need—”Sans tugs at the neckline of his shirt.”I need to get some air. I’m not feeling too good.”

Sans walked off. He didn’t have the stomach to look at Papyrus anymore. He felt that he needed to calm down. He needed a drink. He hurried to the door and opened it inviting a whole new feeling of guilt as he stepped outside. He stumbled forward barely keeping himself up right.

Sans's eyes widened. He held his hand up to his soul. His breath quickened. 

His feet were now touching the snow. The wind was strong and created a blinding white all around him, only a few trees could be faintly seen ahead. He was directionless, cold and driven only by instinct.Sans stumbled forward some more until he crashed into the snow. He got onto his knees, panting. His arms went numb and were just hanging off his shoulders. 

Sans could feel something on his shoulder. Something just as cold as the snow. Then a voice spoke. The voice was the only thing Sans could clearly make out.

“It's alright. Just focus now.”

Sans felt leather move across his neck. He just stayed frozen on his knees. Sans felt strangely comfortable, everything he should be feeling now was gone. It was replaced with acceptance. But why? Why did he leave the house? How long was he out here for? Nothing was making sense. He felt like an impostor in his own body. 

He looked down to his hands. His chin rubbing against the leather. The leather then began to tighten around Sans's neck. Sans could no longer breathe in the air. He tried scratching at the leather, letting out ragged gasps.

Nothing he did was helping. And then, nothing. Just a moment of peace in the darkness. Time passing over him as he stayed still. Events would continue with or without him.  
========================================================================================

Sans was beginning to hear himself again. He was breathing heavily but only through his nose.His mouth was bound. His soul still beating. He was sitting. Arms stretched out in front of him, laying on the arms of the chair bound by more leather. 

He opened his eyes, wishing that he hadn’t. There in front of sans was a familiar face. The sound of leather moving against itself made sans wince. The monster slowly curled its fingers inwards to make a fist. It had a smile that was from ear to ear. It was standing underneath a light bulb suspended by a cord. Sans was also underneath a light bulb. As far as he could tell these were the only sources of light in the room.

“Hello sans.” it said with a silvery voice.

It moved towards Sans. Taking its time with each step. It reached the middle point of where the light reached. Sans could only see a mass blocking the site of the bulb on the other side.

“It would be beneficial to both of us if you stayed calm. Otherwise, you’d just be wasting energy that you dearly need.” Sans could hear its breathing. It was close.

Sans was shaking, his bones were sore and aching. Muffled sounds coming from his mouth as he heard footsteps. This was bad. Very bad. 

“That’s adrenaline you're experiencing.” Ferdinand stepped forward into the spotlight. “I don’t blame you.” He says with a sigh.

“You're doing all that you can. Not much else a person could ask for. Or maybe I’m wrong.” He looks over Sanses shoulder and then back to him. “I’m sure there is much you would like to say to me. I will eventually allow you to speak.” 

He moved right up to Sans. His boots almost stepping on Sanses feet. Sans tried to recoil back, he wanted to get as far away from this monster as possible.

“On one condition, however.” Ferdinand began stroking Sans's hand, he made sure that his claws didn't make contact with bone. "Don't lie to me." He was looking right into Sanses eyes. Ferdinand’s mouth was wide open, his breath turning to steam. His eyes burning. At the bar Ferdinand was still, silent. Now he was more dynamic and loud. 

Sans however was reduced to a shaking mess. Unable to rationalize anything. All he could do was sit and wait. He had to endure this. He needs to make it. He needs to make it to Papyrus.

Alone, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again criticism is always welcome and don't be afraid to comment, no matter what it is. I hope you enjoyed and hopefully, I won't take too long with chapter 3.


	3. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe chapter 3 is complete. I'll tag my tumblr account one day so yall can message me privately. But anyways....Enjoy.

This new reality was setting in. Trapped here in this room. This cold room. Strapped to a chair feeling so nauseous and tired that breathing in the air made you want to throw up. Giving up seemed easy. But in this situation, how would one even give up?

Sans wasn’t resisting, he wasn’t thinking up escape plans or even clinging on to hope. He just sat there wondering when this pain in his throat would go away. When Ferdinand would come back. How long it would take for anyone to even notice he was gone.

Sans began coughing, his eyes shut as he felt pressure course through his skull. Sans dug his heels into the floor as each cough brought on a sharp pain. The floor was wet and gravely. Ferdinand must have tried to clean up the place before placing Sans here.

“hmpf" How considerate Sans thought.

MAGIC. Sans hasn’t tried his magic yet. Or had he?

Sans tried focusing on his magic but he couldn’t locate it. He couldn’t even feel it. Something was wrong. Maybe it was his soul? No, he would have noticed.

Sans heard a door open at the end of the room. In walked Ferdinand. He had a bottle sticking out from his lower jacket pocket and a hammer in his hand. He made his way to a chair placed under one of the lights. So far he hadn’t even looked at Sans, he seemed more interested in the tape wrapped around his hands.

“There’s one thing I didn’t mention and—” He looks at Sans and points his hammer to him, “I think you’ve noticed that you can’t use your magic down here.”

He sits on the chair and stretches his neck."See my magic has an effect on other monsters magic. I can manipulate their magic. Not control it mind you. Just simply—" He swings the hammer around. "Disconnect it from you. Like a switch. It's still there, untouched and ready to explode any second."

He gets up from his chair. The liquids in the bottle crashing against the glass.

“I hope you actually slept last night.”

Sans hadn’t slept, the cold and fear made it too hard for that.

This room made Sans uneasy. It had a strange smell to it, like metal and dust.The walls were far apart and filled with dark corners. Nothing was in here except Sans and this chair he sat on.

“Lost in thought again?” Ferdinand said in a whisper.

Sans kept looking down, swallowing to keep himself from throwing up.

“You really are an interesting one Sans.” He held the hammer behind his back. Scratching at his head.

Sans hadn’t noticed it before but Ferdinand seemed to be covered in fur. So thin and smooth that it looked like skin. When he stroked Sans's hand it felt warm and now some of the furs on his head were standing up. As Sans was looking at the monsters head he gleaned over Ferdinand’s eyes. Sans shut his eyes as quickly as he could. But Ferdinand noticed everything.

“Ignoring this won’t make it go away, Sans. It won’t make me go away.” He stepped towards Sans. “You’d have to be dead for that to happen”.

His words startled Sans, causing him to open his eyes. Ferdinand was right in front of Sans. He placed one hand on Sans's shoulder. Sans's breathing became uneven again. He looked up and down to see where the hammer was.

“I think it's time to start.” Ferdinand bent his knees and arm. He stretched his elbow past his back and sucked in as much air as he could. He made a fist. Then he launched his knuckles into the upper rim of Sans's orbital.

Sans was dazed, then Ferdinand hit him again. Then again and again and again and again and again. The sounds went from a hard clack to a wet splatter as Sans's bone begun to crack.

Ferdinand stopped and shook his hand. Small drops of blood landing on the floor.

Pain swelling in Sans's eye. He was drifting in and out. His head slumped over repainting his shirt into a bright red.

“Stay with me now, just a little longer now.” He lifts Sans's chin.” I’ll clean you up after the questions I promise.” He removes the tape from Sans's mouth.

“Please, please don’t!” Sans bellows out, spit flying out his mouth and tears raining down on his face. His words were incomprehensible, he sounded confused but mostly scared. The blood was finding its way into his mouth, coloring his teeth red and causing him to choke.

“Sans I want you to breath. Work through the pain.”

 

“I...” Sans panted. “I...CAN’T...”

Ferdinand approached Sans.

“NO!” Sans coughs. “PLEASE.”

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Ferdinand gets down on one knee by Sans's chair.” I want you to close your eyes.”  
Sans does so. “Now we need to slow down your breathing. I want you to take a deep breath. Expand your chest and then count to five.” Sans closes his mouth and starts to breathe through his teeth, there was too much blood going into his mouth. Ferdinand notices and tries to wipe some of the blood away. Sans opens his eyes and desperately tries to move his head away from Ferdinand. He continued to bite down on his teeth as the pain was too much for him.

“Sans.” Ferdinand holds both of Sans's shoulders.”I’m here to help you, please just listen.” Sans nods and Ferdinand continues to wipe the blood away. “Now close your eyes and breathe in.” Sans takes a deep breath in.”Now count to five and exhale. I want you to repeat this process as much as you’d like.”

Sans does the exercise as best he could. Letting out whimpers every now and then.

“I want you to separate the pain. I want you to imagine the pain leaving your body and going elsewhere.”

Okay sans, just stay calm. The pain, it isn’t even bad. Just imagine it leaving.

Sans imagines mist coming out from his injury. It's floating up and going through the ceiling. It's outside now, in Snowdin. The wind is blowing it far away from this place. It was approaching Sans and Papyrus’s house. The house was empty. This place, it wa—

”Sans.”

Sans opened his eyes. He was still doing the breathing exercise. The feeling of blood gliding along his skull was absent. Now there was just the feeling of cotton pressed against his left eye and the wound.

“I stopped the bleeding.” Ferdinand sat across the room, eyes half closed.”I will admit that was a bit excessive.” He stared vacantly at Sans.

Sans didn’t dare say anything. He didn’t understand this “thing” that was talking to him. Tears were beginning to form once again. No, don’t show it. Don’t let it see.

“Now, let's talk about your brother.”


	4. Asseveration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doot doot. Here it is Chapter 4. As always, enjoy.

In and out. In and out.

In.

Out.

The chair breathes with him squeaking at every push. His shirt sticks onto his bones as the blood dries. His cheekbones moist with water and salt. There is an uncomfortable sting all along his left eye. Sans felt warm and out of breath, the breathing was helping with the pain but his chest felt so constricted and tight. Even if Sans could get out of this chair he would probably just collapse.

Ferdinand was in the same spot he had been for a while now. Just sitting patiently, waiting for Sans to look up to confirm his existence.

“Were you and your brother close? Most are I assume” he snickers.

Sans looked up at Ferdinand. He had a worried look. “We...we—”

Ferdinand’s eyes narrowed as Sans stuttered.  
“Tsk tsk, Sans, I didn’t expect you to struggle with my questions so early on.” Ferdinand leans his head back, still staring at Sans.

“Yes, we are.” Sans lets out meekly. Looking at Ferdinand only through the edge of his eye.

“Why is that?” Ferdinand lowers his head.”Do you feel some sort of obligation to feel close to him because you are brothers? Would you even care for him otherwise?” He pauses and balances his chin on his knuckles.

“Yes.” Sans lets out, barely audible.

“Yes what?” Ferdinand sits still, commanding an answer.

*Sniff*”Of course I would care about him. We under...stand each other.”

“Understand?” Ferdinand clicks one of his knuckles. “The two of you are so different to each other.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Sans jerked in his chair.” We’ve just been through things. Things that have made...made us close.”*Sniff*

“So you believe our experiences with others is what makes us closer?” His mouth stays open with a one-sided smile that showed almost an entire row of his teeth. “ I...Would agree.” Ferdinand stands up and squeezes his hands together.” I’ll get you something to eat and drink.” He heads towards the door and locks it as he enters the next room.

Sans tugs at the straps. He didn’t really believe that they would just snap or loosen but there was something about just attempting to make things easier. Futile but resistance nonetheless. Sans stares up at the door with his one good eye. He then looks up at the light bulb, flickering so quickly that one could hardly say it was flickering at all. 

Sans tenses his neck up and breathes through his teeth. He tugs violently at the straps. Moving his head back and forth as he wastes all his energy in a burst of frustration.

“GODDAMNIT!”  
===================

Ferdinand returned later with a bowl of stew and two bottles of water. He stands for a moment and taps his claws on the bowl. 

“If you’d like I could—” he points to the straps on San’s wrist.”The choice is yours on what you want to do from there.” He pauses. “Hmpf, our choices.”  
He steps to one side of the chair and places his hand on the strap “You’re in control.”

Sans didn’t know what to say. So a nod would suffice.

Ferdinand unbuckles the strap on San’s wrist. For a moment he felt like attacking Ferdinand. However, that was just for a moment. Without his magic, Sans would be forced to fight with his fists. He wouldn’t last long. Sans raised his hand and stared at his palm and knuckles. His hand was shaking so he squeezed down on it. Then his other hand was released. He held them both together as they shook.

Ferdinand holds the bowl out in front of San’s face. Sans takes the bowl with both hands and places it down on his lap. 

Ferdinand walked back and placed his hand on the top rail of his chair, facing away from Sans. “Where do you think your brother is now?” He turns his head.

Sans held the bowl tight. “Looking for me most likely.”

“Yes I would imagine he would be lost,” Ferdinand responds.

“Lost?” Sans whispers.  
Ferdinand shudders and suppresses his laughter.

“You know we monsters know very little about magic.”  
He turns around and places both hands on the top rail of the chair.

“We know that it holds us together. That it gives us life. But we don’t understand how it works or even how it came to be. We know that it grants us powers. Powers to hurt others. To heal or even control. Some tried to increase this power, in hopes of defeating the humans. They dedicated their time to studying magic. ‘Scientists’ they called themselves. However, they went about it all wrong” He finally sits down. Staring at his hands.”There are many ways of doing it. I explained to you what my power is. I can feel your magic. Right now it's about as normal as any others. But, the second I talk about your brother, That magic ignites. Emotions, maybe even memories turn you into one scary monster.”

Sans was clenching his jaw. What was Ferdinand getting at exactly? He's obviously playing some sort of mind games.But was it working? Sans had felt sedated ever since arriving here. No. Sans refused to give him any sort of control. Sans has to find out what Ferdinand’s intentions are. But...there was still the fear that the reason for all this is a simple one. That Ferdinand simply wants to see Sans suffer. To listen to his crying and to watch his bones brake slowly. 

Some time passes. Sans’s hands are connected to the chair again. Ferdinand gives one last look at Sans. His head still down and his bones still shaking. He was cold. Ferdinand slowly looks away, blinking slowly with a smile on his face fading as his head rotates. The low buzzing of the lights is turned off. Now only the howling of the wind could be heard.

“I don’t know pap. I don’t know what to do. I’m trying. I promise.” 

His sobbing echoes inside the room. Deep inhales and stuttered exhales.

“It’s so cold here.” Sans shakes his head.

He tries to smile but it looks twisted. Like a clown.

“I’ll see you soon. I know it. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering why this chapter took so long to come out. Well, I had multiple rewritings and difficulties with this chapter. Something about how everything flowed felt off to me. Don't get me wrong most of my chapters have awkward flow and pacing but for this one, I just couldn't get it right. You might have no idea what I'm talking about which is fine. I'll most likely take my time with the next one as well. So sorry and thanks for just sticking around I guess. *Falls down deep dark pit


	5. Rememberance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy golly did I take my time with this one. But I did warn ya! One more thing to everyone who actually reads this trash, thank you. The fact that I got even one kudos makes me want to cry. Anyhow... enjoy!

A bright light was flowing through the town, melting the top layer of the snow and creating a glistening light yellow aura to the ground. It was a busy day. Monsters were decorating the town in bright lights and hanging ornaments on the trees. This tradition came about from the Gyftrot monsters. They lived only in Snowdin and would decorate themselves in odd ways. No one knows for sure who decided to decorate the town like the Gyftrots but many believe that a vengeful Gyftrot actually is to blame. Going with what Gyftrots did the monsters decided to give each other gifts. Everyone was always in such a good mood around this time. For a day the monsters in Snowdin forgot about being trapped underground and just focused on the good things they had.

Papyrus would go door to door handing out presents to everyone. Most of the presents were his cooking but the town seemed to like it. He would make sure to wake Sans up early so that they could wrap all the presents and decorate the house together. Even Sans got into the spirit of things. He actually had a pep in his step for once. His jokes would always be extra cheesy like he had been practising all year just for this occasion. 

It was a tradition in their household to go and see the fireworks that were shot up in the sky after dark. Sans always knew the perfect spot to watch them from. It was quite the walk from their house but they didn’t mind. It was on top of a hill, where one large tree stood. Sans would often go up there to gaze at the stars. But he thought of it more as a place that was made for him and his brother.

Tonight was the night that Sans would give Papyrus the most important gift to date. It was a photo album, full of pictures of them. It had taken Sans a couple of months to gather all these pictures and place them in chronological order. There was a surprising number of pictures thanks to Papyrus who as a child loved to take pictures of him and Sans and draw over them. Often giving himself a cape and sunglasses. 

Everything is set. Now all Sans needs to do is wait for Papyrus to come home. Sans wasn’t really paying attention when Papyrus explained where he was going. If that was even what he was saying...

Sans exits his room, album in hand. He decided the best way to pass the time was to head downstairs and watch some television. Nothing ever really was interesting on but Sans found it easy to just turn his brain off when watching.

He turns the T.V on and hops onto the couch. Sans rubs the fur of his hoodie between his thumb and index finger. Maybe the album wasn’t such a good idea. Sans begins to tense up. Fidgeting more at the fur. Sans takes the album out from under his arm. He flips through some of the pages. He couldn’t help but smile. It’ll be fine.

Sans hears the shuffle of snow as something approaches the house at a fast pace. The door flies open.

“BROTHER!” Papyrus was basically exploding from excitement. 

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Sans replies.

Sans hops off and grabs a large thick blanket. Papyrus was jogging in place, frustrated with the lack of urgency.  
“Alright lets go!”  
==========================================================================

They were almost there now. Papyrus would have been there already if Sans wasn’t weighing him down.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this snow,” Sans states while trudging through. 

“Sans you’re too negative about the snow”. 

“Just don’t go too much up ahead,” Sans shouts out. Papyrus slowed down a bit.

“Just imagine it, Sans.”—Papyrus throws his hands in the air.”Things like snowmen and snowball fights wouldn’t exist!” 

“I guess your right Pap.Heh, you sure snowed me.”

“Sans...”

“Oh come on Paps. That joke usually sleighs.” Sans says with a playful tone.

“Sans I will get Undyne to lock you up.”

The blanket is spread across the ground. Sans collapses onto it from exhaustion. Out here it was quiet. They were far away from the town and the noise that comes with it. It was getting dark and the skeletons were eagerly waiting at the top of the hill for the event to begin. Sans didn’t know when to give the gift. Should it be now?

Before he could decide something is shot up into the sky. A burst of colours shoots in every direction. Then the sound comes surging through the forest. The signal that the show had begun. Soon more and more shot up. Sans enjoyed the peacefulness of the trip and calm resting against the tree more than the fireworks. But Papyrus was like a kid. Amazed and entranced by it all. Sans pulls the album out from under his arm. He holds it close to his chest, he slowly turns the album to his eyes and stares at it. A firework goes off and Sans flinches pulling the album close to his chest again. Papyrus was looking at Sans.

“Hey, whats that?” Papyrus asks with those eyes of his glowing with the fireworks behind him.

“It...uh, It’s for you.” 

Papyrus reaches out and takes the album. He removes his gloves and flips to the first page. Sans fiddled with the ends of the blanket. 

“Oh Sans.”

Sans looks up and sees papyrus still on his knees, with the album closed.

“How could you let me go through this alone?” Papyrus smiles and looks at the front of the album. His cape was flapping in the wind. He looks up at Sans who was staring with surprised eyes.

Sans blinks. “I’m sorry I wasn’t—” Papyrus sits right next to Sans and scoots towards him until their shoulders were touching. Papyrus felt warm even here in the cold. The album is placed in the middle of them held up by both brothers legs. Papyrus flips to the first page. There the first picture laid, snowflakes floating down and melting as they touched the plastic seal that surrounded the picture. 

The picture itself was taken from a distance, it was of Sans sitting next to one of Snowdins stores with papyrus in his hands. 

“I remember this photo!” Papyrus says excitingly.

“Heh, Yeah its got some history alright,” Sans says dolefully as he turns the page.

Sans remembers that day well. On that day a store owner was testing the new cameras that he had just bought. He had snapped a picture of the two brothers in the process. The owner must have seen an opportunity as he approached Sans. He told Sans that he would give the picture to him for free so long as Sans agrees to work at his store. Sans had never even touched a photo in his life let alone a picture of him and his brother at the time. He accepted and prospered...

The two of them stayed on the hill long after the fireworks subsided. They spoke about all the locations that the photos were taken by and the stories that followed them. They spoke of how tall Papyrus had gotten over the years.They spoke about future pictures. Pictures that will be taken once they reach the surface or when Papyrus becomes a royal guard. Pictures that showed they were here. That they lived out their lives and accomplished what they set out to do. That they won’t be forgotten. As the two were walking home Sans began to think. Was it that simple? That in the end, they left some sort of mark on this world, that they wouldn’t just fade into nothing along with all the memories. But why would it matter? The now is more important right? Here and now he was with someone he loved. Here and now he was happy and surrounded by friends and hope. All he could do now was to make the most of it.

They made it back to their home. Sans packed the blanket away and placed the album on the table next to the couch. Papyrus was heading upstairs to go to bed. As he reached the top floor Papyrus turned and faced Sans.

“And Sans. Thank you.” Papyrus says with a radiant smile. 

Sans smiling back nods his head.

“Night pap.”

==========================================================================

Papyrus suddenly wakes up. He is half awake and unsure of the time. He begins to hear something. Its faint but its there. He sits up and tries to fully open his eyes. A realization kicks in.

He hurries out his door and into the hallway. He can hear noises coming from Sans’s room. He opens the door to find Sans sitting up with his back arched clutching at his arms drenched in sweat. He was struggling to breathe, it was as if he was collapsing.

“S-Sans?” Papyrus calls out before running over to him.

Papyrus gently places his hands on Sans’s shoulders. “It's okay Sans. You're okay now.”

Sans moves his hands to touch Papyrus. He clings to his arms and begins sobbing. Papyrus moves in closer, covering more of Sans.

“It's alright. Just focus now.”


	6. Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rises from the grave* Jeez that devil knows how to play cards. Oh hello! It has been a while. I was working on and off with this chapter and here it is. Yeah I know it's short. Regardless I hope you enjoy reading this special little thing that I have been writing.

“You’ve been down here for just over a day. But it feels longer. 

Loneliness. Hopelessness. Those feelings never really stop. They just keep on going. The ending isn’t an ending, It's just a place to stop until those feelings of solitude return to haunt you again.

You lay there in your cocoon of darkness. Falling into your own messes. Angry that you never clean it up. It takes a great amount of empathy to be truly cruel they say. You were cruel.”

Sans wakes up. Or rather re-enters the world but he isn’t in his usual spot. Instead now his on his back and on the floor with the top part of his skull scraping against the wall at the back of the room. He stared at the bland grey ceiling in front of him. Wouldn’t it just be grand if everything were to come crashing down on top of him? Hopefully, it would be quick. He pushed himself upright with both hands. Through his numbness, he could still feel and hear metal scraping onto the floor. 

His left hand was attached to some sort of band that wrapped around his wrist. The band was attached to a small metal chain. Sans scrapes his fingers under the chain and follows it with his eyes. It was attached to a metal bar above him that was running from one side of the room to the other. This meant that sans could stand and move but only horizontally. Luckily the chain was long enough so that it wasn’t holding his arm up.

Sans’s head was aching. The origin of the pain was inconsistent. Like a wild hose pipe that was hitting the walls of his skull. The wound around his eye was stinging again. His fingers traced over the bandage. It kicked him back with a sharp pain. Sans gave up on the assessment. 

He still felt tired. Then again that’s not exactly unusual for him.

He shook his head as it began to dip. He stared at his hands. They’re numb and struggle to stay still. Sans submerges them back into the cold floor. He relaxed his shoulders as much as possible as he leaned against the wall. Sans could swear that he was drifting in the air. He felt weightless as if gravity itself had decided to take a break and sit right there next to him. Still a n d weightless.

He could hear something in front of him. Reminding him of his senses. Sans gave a tired and meek look at the thing in front of him. He blinked a few times to try and clear the spots that would appear in his eye. It's small. That much Sans could tell. It jitters and moves a bit closer. It was sniffing the floor and didn’t seem to mind Sans’s presence at all. 

Sans greets the animal with a rough “Hey” and a quick smile. It looked up at him with dark eyes and an expressionless face. Its small body moving up and down as it breathed. “How do you do?” Sans asks in an accent. Its head moved to the left as it continued to march through the concrete land.

“Heh” Sans snickers. He looked around the room. The only way in and out is a single metallic door. It was out of reach. Sans pushes himself up with assistance from the wall. The weight was now back on his two feet. His back arches slightly and he places more weight on his left leg than the sore right. He trudges forward trying not to make too much noise. He steps until his left arm refuses to follow. The chain pulling him back. He was only a few feet from where he was. Sans tugs at the chain once. It won’t budge and he won’t bother it anymore.  
Sans noticed that now the animal was scavenging around where he had been sitting. Sans shifted his jaw and looked at the animal with tired eyes.

Sans took a step towards the animal. He held his breath as the animal stared at him once again. Sans took a few more cautious steps. His shadow stretching closer and closer to the wall. The animal backed up until it hit the wall. From there it tried to move to the side but would freeze at the slightest movements from the skeleton. Sans stopped advancing as to not frighten the animal anymore, he didn’t want to be feared. But he understood. Sans drops his eyes and tenses his face. The animal didn’t belong here. It's lost. Maybe...maybe Sans could help it. 

Keep it safe.

Sans bent down slowly, still keeping his eyes fixated on the animal. His breath hitches as he tried to balance himself onto his knees. He keeps his hands open. He bent forward a bit to get closer. The animal lowers its back and lets out a squeak as it hastily runs away. 

Sans let out a sigh. He doesn’t bother looking at the animal and where its retreated to. What did he expect? He laid himself onto the floor. The floor still felt wet. Sans cleared his throat. His body shook with the sniffs. He scrapes his tongue against his teeth. They were still stained with some of his blood. Sans winces at the taste and wipes his finger over his teeth to try and get some of the residues off. He leans on his elbow to keep him up. He stared at his finger. Now caked with bright red blood. *huff huff*. He looked at his shirt. Dark red now with thick blotches of blood. Suddenly he felt a creeping, fleshy feeling inside him. It churned itself inside him. He flips himself over. He was on his hands and knees again. He gags. Then throws up onto the floor. Violently coughing through it made him dizzy as he had little time to breathe.

His sweat mixed in with the vomit as it dripped down. He panted as he tried to recover. He leaned to the side and falls to the ground with a hard thud. From the corner of his fading vision, he spots the animal. It was huddled in the corner. Scared. Sans unwillingly closes his eye and succumbs to fatigue.

“Hey. Sans?”.

“Yeah?”

"D..do you-"

"Pap you don’t need to be nervous. Just take it easy. Alright?”

“Sans. Do you think that people can, well change? That if they tried they could be good?”

“...Yeah”

“You promise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yowza!!! Wasn't that just the most...uhhhhh. Thing. Anyways please don't be afraid to comment. Even if the comment has nothing to do with The Rain. Dangit, there is some things I noticed that need changing. I will do it tommorow. Cause the sun seems to be rising and well I think that might indicate that I stayed up for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please if you liked or disliked this tell me why. I'm 100% for criticism! Or just leave a comment about anything really. So fire away!


End file.
